Evil Turtle
The Evil Turtle is the former pet turtle of The Wattersons and the primary antagonist of the episode "The Puppy" and "The Nest". Her vocal sound effects were provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Personality and History The Evil Turtle is a Soft-shelled turtle that is very aggressive around everybody. Like Mr. Cuddles, the Evil Turtle has a huge hatred of Gumball and has a tendency of biting him and other people. Gumball even said the turtle was "Evil Incarnate". Richard Watterson got the turtle (confusing it for a puppy) from a mysterious man and gave it to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, who were frightend of picking up the turtle as she bit off Gumball's face in one instance. Seeing this, Richard tried to give the turtle back to the man, who dissapeared before Richard could give the turtle back. Darwin accidentaly left the turtle too long in the heat, presumeably killing her, but as Darwin's tear hit the supposedly dead turtle's body, the turtle got revived and went on a rampage. She even survived getting hit by a car. Gumball stated the turtle lives on misery. The turtle then begins to terrorize Elmore. Anais and Darwin were going to lure the Evil Turtle and trap her with turkey drumsticks, but since Richard ate all of them they decide to use Gumball as bait instead. It almost works, but Gumball runs from the Evil Turtle as she is chasing him, ruining the plan. Darwin (having been dragged by the Evil Turtle into the swamp and really angered at the turtle) stops the turtle from biting Gumball by kicking it as revenge into a rack of lit fireworks, supposedly killing her for good as Gumball and Drwin quickly escape. Unfortunately for the Wattersons, the Evil Turtle manages to survive the explosions and tries to attack them. Luckily, Anais traps the turtle with a glass cup and a card, stating that the only way to make sure Elmore is safe is to keep the turtle for the rest of their lives, and that the turtle can live to be over 130 years. She later made cameo appearances in The Name, The Burden, The Man, and The Nemesis. Evil Turtle returned again in The Nest, and she grew two times large and produced several of her babies. She was responsible for causing the residents of Elmore to be missing, making the Wattersons suspicious. After Nicole freed the residents, the evil turtle babies hatched out of their eggs and attacked the Wattersons and other citizens of Elmore. The Pest Controller imprisoned the Evil Turtle in a cage. The Watterson family hijacks the Pest Controller's truck that was containing the Evil Turtle, and she called to her babies to follow her. Gumball apologizes to the Evil Turtle that they didn't take enough time to know her and pets her head making her purr,showing that she actually cared for the Wattersons afterall.The Wattersons jumped off the truck as it went into the ocean near the docks. The Evil Turtle and her babies left as the Wattersons happily watched them leave, and all the evil turtles were last seen destroying a titanic ship. Abilities Evil Turtle can move very fast. She is also very indestructible, as she can even survive getting hit by a car and an explosion. Gallery EvilTurtleeyes.png|The Evil Turtle's Evil Glare and Evil Laugh, a reference to Hannibal Lector. EvillTurtleandGumball.png|The Evil Turtle about to bite Gumball's face off. Evil Turtle 01.png Evil Turtle 02.png Evil Turtle 03.png Evil Turtle 04.png Evil Turtle 05.png Evil Turtle 06.png Evil Turtle 07.png Evil Turtle 08.png Evil Turtle 09.png Evil Turtle 10.png Evil Turtle 11.png Evil Turtle 12.png Evil Turtle 13.png Evil Turtle 14.png Evil Turtle 15.jpg TheCompilation_EvilTurtle'sCereal_3.png Trivia *The Evil Turtle is based off of the Trionyx, a prehistoric turtle from the Mesozoic Era. *It's infrared vision is similar to The Predators. *It laughs in a simlar manner to Hannibal Lecter. Navigation Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Villains Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Female Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Outcast Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer Category:Comedy Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Parents Category:Mute Category:Ferals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Science Fiction Villains